Una pelea un nuevo amor
by xicuani taisho
Summary: ¿Què pasara cuando Inuyasha se de cuenta que ya no ama a Kagome y kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha esta teniendo una relación con Kikio a escondidas y ella decida que no lo seguirá mas?Entren y lean soy nueva en estas historias espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Una pelea y un nuevo amor**

**Introducción**

¿Què pasara cuando Inuyasha se de cuenta que ya no ama a Kagome y kagome se da cuenta que Inuyasha esta teniendo una relación con Kikio a escondidas y ella decida que no lo seguirá mas? Todo paso cuando hubo una pelea con Naraku el le dijo a Inuyasha que Kikio estaba herida en un lejano bosque a causa de el el va y la cuida y se da cuenta que ella estaba bien pero Kikio lo abraza fuertemente no quería que se fuera entonces el se quedo hasta el amanecer sin saber que cierta personita los estaba observando

Entren y lean soy nueva en estas historias espero y les guste


	2. Chapter 2

**Una pelea un nuevo amor**

**Chapter 1**

Aclaraciones ******** ******* son cambios de escena en **negrita** son pensamientos

Era un día soleado en el sengoku un día tan feliz y normal en una pequeña aldea había dos mujeres, una de ellas era kagome era pelinegra, de ojos azules, alta, de una sonrisa dulce y sincera, delgada, una tez muy blanca y un cuerpo muy bien formado esta mujer llevaba un uniforme blanco con algunos detalles verdes y la falda era completamente verde en esa época era muy rara esa vestimenta ya que ella había viajado 500 años en el pasado, según decían ella era la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa de aquella época que había muerto protegiendo la perla de las cuatro almas Shikon no Tama el nombre de la sacerdotisa era Kikio, la otra mujer de nombre sango era pelinegra, de ojos cafés claros, alta, un poco sonriente, delgada, y con la tez muy blanca y el cuerpo de acuerdo a su edad ella era un exterminadora que por culpa de un demonio llamado Naraku lo mataron y después Naraku lo resucito pero aquél monstruo lo manipulo.

En la aldea había también dos hombres uno era un hanyou de nombre Inuyasha y el otro era un monje de nombre miroku también había una gatita llamada kirara que era blanca y con dos colas blancas y negras al igual que sus patitas había también un pequeño kitsune llamado Shipo y una anciana llamada kaede.

Ese mismo día ataco a la aldea el demonio Naraku dejando a todos heridos pero Inuyasha no se dio por vencido y lo siguió a un obscuro bosque entonces lo encontró.

Naraku: jajajajaja tonto Inuyasha me seguiste solo sin tu tonta compañera kagome eso te debilita al igual que tu tonta Kikio sin ti

Inuyasha: no la necesito maldito te puedo matar yo solo pero que le hiciste a Kikio-dijo el enojado

Naraku: nada solo la deje muriendo muy cerca de aquí mientras decía tu nombre

Inuyasha: Kikio pero como en donde esta maldito-dijo gritando

Naraku: a unos tres metros de aquí es mejor que te apures o si no morirá

Inuyasha: maldito morirás algún día

Naraku: es mejor que te apures Inuyasha

****************************************EN UN LUGAR CERCA DE AHÍ****************************************

Kagome iba corriendo buscando a Inuyasha nerviosa ya que no había regresado entonces vio que a un metro de su costado iba corriendo algo rojo así que pensó en el haori de Inuyasha

Kagome: **Inuyasha adonde vas te hemos estado buscando los chicos y yo por que no has vuelto te seguiré**

****************************************EN EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABA KIKIO****************************************

Inuyasha encuentra a Kikio en el suelo dormida

Inuyasha: **Kikio ya te encontré pero no estas lastimada maldito Naraku me las pagaras pero tengo que irme los chicos me están esperando**

Kikio despierta de su sueño:** Inuyasha viniste a verme que gentil** no te vallas por favor

Inuyasha: te desperté ¿verdad? _ella negó con la cabeza entonces el se acerco y la abrazo

Kikio: Inuyasha te amo

Inuyasha: yo mas Kikio

En es momento llega kagome y los ve besándose

**CONTINUARA…..**

**Qu creen que haga kagome después de verlos lean el sig cap**

**vicky 140:gracias tu comentario me hizo seguir sera buena la historia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Una pelea un nuevo amor**

**Chapter 2**

Perdon por tardar en publicar es que pues no encontraba el capitulo ni mi memoria por eso

Aclaraciones ******** ******* son cambios de escena en **negrita** son pensamientos

**Pov kagome**

Iba corriendo cuando lo encontré finalmente el y Kikio se estaban besando me sentí traicionada el siempre la amo estuve enamorada de alguien que ama a un cadáver fui una estúpida por que el siempre me vio como su detector de fragmentos lo odio me largue de ahí furiosa decepcionada y herida no lo creía en eso pise una raíz e Inuyasha me escucho

Inuyasha: ¿Quién anda ahí KAGOME?-dijo levantándose

Kikio: Inuyasha no me dejes-dijo triste pero el ya se había ido-**ASI QUE LA PREFIERES A ELLA TE ODIO INUYASHA PERO A LA VEZ TE AMO**

Iba corriendo e Inuyasha iba de tras mío en es momento me detuve

Inuyasha: kagome lo siento

Kagome: no me digas nada no tienes nada que explicar lo he visto todo nos dijiste que ibas a seguir a Naraku pero no, vas a ver a tun amada Kikio a ese maldito cadáver putrefacto eres un idiota Inuyasha un completo idiota te odio-le dije con rabia

Inuyasha: al principio si andaba buscando a Naraku y lo encontré pero el me dijo que Kikio estaba muriendo yyyyyyyyyyy

Kagome: aaaaaaaaa mira pues que curioso cuando yo te vi tu amado cadáver estaba muy bien no te creo son puras excusas Inuyasha

Inuyasha: lo se pero Kikio no es un cada..-dijo el enojado

Kagome: cadáver déjame decirte que si es un maldito cadáver de barro y hueso andante ella no tiene vida solo tiene un cuerpo pero no tiene sentimientos no alma solo te quiere llevar al infierno con ella no quiere morir sola lo entiendes y ahorita no me hables si no quieres que te deje 567895 metros bajo tierra

Inuyasha: no me importa cuantos metros me dejes bajo tierra déjame decirte que no voy a de jarte que hables mal de Kikio por que ella me ama y si tiene sentimientos y no es un cada

Kagome: ¡ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ela no te ama yo si te amo yo si tengo un alma pero tu sigues segado te odio

Me dirigí hacia la aldea corriendo dejando a Inuyasha plantado en el piso como un maldito árbol no se que se me ocurrió para decirle todo eso (N/A: ya se que kagome no habla así pero cuando una mujer esta enojada dice lo que no se atrevería a decir como cuando esta uno borracho)solo que estaba furiosa por fin llegue a la aldea todos me saludaron

Shipo: kagome por fin llegaste por que estas enojada que te hizo el tonto de Inuyasha

Kagome: nada Shipo me tengo que ir por un tiempo cuando venga te traeré muchos dulces ok

Shipo: si adiós

Sango: adiós amiga **matare a ese maldito de Inuyasha**

Kagome: adiós chicos regresare en algunos días ok

Todos: sí kagome nos vemos adiós

Fue entonces que me dirigi hacia el pozo devora huesos y me arroge a el y llegue a mi época subí las escaleras y grite ya llegue entonces fui a mi casa mi mama estaba llorando y el abuela igual

Kagome: ¿mama que paso?

Mama de kagome: hija sota

Kagome: ¿Qué le paso a Sota?

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN ¿Qué LE HABRA PASADO A SOTA? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIG CAP LO SE SOY MALA JEJE dejen reviews los amo  
****Alice K. W****aquí esta el sig cap y como actuo al verlos juntos pobre kagome nose merece a Inuyasha y sus engaños verdad pobre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Una pelea un nuevo amor**

**Chapter 3**

**Perdón por no actualizar estuve fuera aquí esta el sig cap diviértanse se que es tarde si quieren asesínenme pero les quedara bajo su conciecia entonces no escribiré XD lo se soy muy mala**

Aclaraciones ******** ******* son cambios de escena en **negrita** son pensamientos

**Pov Naomi (N/A: Naomi es la mama de kagome)**

Estaba cocinando un pastel ya que era el cumpleaños de Sota estaba metiendo el pastel de chocolate el favorito de Sota al horno cuando sonó el teléfono metí el pastel al horno y fui a contestar era un señorita

¿?¿?: Buenas tardes se encuentra la señora Naomi Higurashi

Naomi: si soy yo dígame que se le ofrece

¿?¿?: Hola señora Higurashi soy la señorita Victoria hablo del hospital general de Tokio es usted la mama de Sota Higurashi

Naomi: si que le pasó a mi hijo- pregunte angustiada

Victoria: al pequeño lo golpeo un coche y se lastimo gravemente lo siento señora Higurashi

Naomi: no se preocupe gracias- dije entrecortadamente con las lágrimas en los ojos y cuelgo entonces llega el abuelo

Abuelo: ¿Qué paso hija quien era? Um ¿Qué paso por que lloras que te dijeron?

Naomi: era del hospital- dije llorando

Abuelo: ¿QQQQUUUEEEEE QUIEN ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL?!

Naomi: sota lo golpeo un coche y lo lastimo

Abuelo: sota por que el no el no- dijo llorando cuando escuchamos la voz de kagome- se lo dirás a kagome

Naomi: si me queda de otra

Entonces entro kagome

**Pov kagome**

Mi mama me lo conto yo no deje de llorar le hable a mis amigas y fuimos mi abuelo mi mamá mis amigas y yo al hospital general de Tokio y nos recibió una señorita

Recepcionista: buenas tardes que se les ofrece

Naomi: buscamos a sota higurashi

Recepcionista: claro esta en la habitación 345 del 3er piso lo esta atendiendo la doctora Alice puede ir a visitarlo si quiere

Naomi: si quisiera pasar a verlo

Recepcionista: mire ahí viene la doctora Alice

Naomi: doctora digame como esta mi hijo sota higurashi

Alice: ya esta estable solo tiene que estar en reposo sus heridas no dañaron ningún órgano asi que si quieren pasar a visitarlo los acompañare con mucho gusto

Kagome: muchas gracias

Fuimos al elevador y subimos al piso numero 3 y entonces la doctora hablo

Alice: bueno solo una persona pueden entrar a la habitación ¿Quién será la primera?

Naomi: yo pasare primero ok

Todos: si de acuerdo

Mi mama entro en la habitación de sota y mis amigas el abuelo y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera entonces mis amigas me diero una sorpresa

Ayumi: kagome tenemos que darte algo te lo íbamos a dar en tu cumple pero ten hablanos cuando quieras tiene toda la música que nos gusta-abri la envoltura omg era un un note 5 pulgadas no lo creía

Kagome con los ojos llorosos: gracias chicas eri ayumi yuka las amo

En eso salió mi mama había pasado la hora de las visitas…

Estuve en mi época por unas 7 semanas y ½ cuando vi que sota estaba bien el y yo platicábamos como hace años no lo hacia pero sota siempre nos preocupaba por que ese día pesco una pulmonía que se formo asma recordaba que en la época feudal en donde habitaba ginengi había una planta que curaba eso ella iria por la salud de su hermano pero le preocupaba que Inuyasha la viera ella decidida fue por la noche pero tenia que encontrar refugio

Kagome: ya me voy mama

Naomi: si querida te cuidas

Sota: adiós hermano

Abuelo: te cuidas kagome

Pov normal

Al llegar a la época feudal ella inhalo con fuerza extrañaba ese olor entonces camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a una cascada se desvistió y se metió el agua estaba fría

Entonces saco su celular y puso una canción que no reconoció pero con lo que no contaba era que alguien estaba cerca

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lamier aquí esta el sig capitulo**

**Vicky 140 claro que lo hare me caes muy bien y me inspiraste en seguir mi historia por eso me inspire para la doctora ponerla victoria XD**

**Siguan leyendo que hara kagome que pasara siguan leyendo y dejen reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una pelea un nuevo amor**

**Chapter 4**

**Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo diviertanse**

Aclaraciones ******** ******* son cambios de escena en **negrita** son pensamientos

**Pov kagome**

Tenia que ir al sengoku por una planta que sirve para los problemas respiratorios ya que mi hermano le diagnosticaron asma yo no quería ir por Inuyasha pero con tal de salvar la vida de sota iria al fin del mundo hable con mi mama para que ma dejara ir al sengoku pues ya le había contado la que paso con Inuyasha.

Al día siguiente prepare una pequeña mochila con lo necesario y fui a una tienda de deportes para que me vendieran un arco y unas flechas ya que el otro lo había dejado en el sengoku y no me arriesgare mucho en acercarme a Inuyasha ya comprados aquellos artefactos regrese al templo con mi familia me subi a mi habitación recogi la mochila y mi celular, llame a yuka avisándole que saldría y que no me buscara ya terminada la llamda baje las escaleras de mi casa que se dirijian a la sala pero ma dirigí a la cocina

Kagome: buenos días mama- dije entusiasmada

Naomi: buenos días querida hice una tarta de manzana quieres- dijo mi mama sacando la tarta del horno

Sota: yo igual quiero tarta- interrumpió mi pequeño hermano

Abuelo: y que se olvidan de mi- dijo en un tono de indignación

Naomi: claro que no papa hay tarta par todos- dijo mi mama mientras nos pasaba un plato con tarta esbozando una sonrisa una sonrisa radiante me alegraba ver a mi mama contenta

Abuelo, kagome, sota y Naomi: gracias por la comida

Kagome con un pedazo de torta en la boca y otro pedazo en el tenedor: esta deliciosa mama-dijo llevándose el otro pedazo de tarta a la boca

Sota: es cierto mama felicidades-dijo mi hermano menor comiéndose el ultimo pedacito de tarta de su plato- haber cuando me ense...-mi hermano no pudo terminar su frase ya que lo interrumpí

Kagome: ¡SE ME HACE TARDE!- dije levantándome de la mesa recogiendo la mochila el arco y las flechas mi celular lo tenia en la mochila- adiós familia- dije corriendo hacia la capilla en donde se encontraba el pozo yo ya iba a dejarme caer sobre aquel cuando una voz me interrumpió

Sota: adiós hermana- dijo con un entusiasmo entonces fue que hablo mi mama

Naomi: adiós querida te cuidas ok-dijo con su voz maternal

Abuelo: te cuidas de los malos espíritus- dijo mi abuelo desconcertándome

Kagome adiós los quiero dije arrogandome al pozo

Cuando llegue a la época feudal me sentí deliberada recorri un largo camino hasta que logre divisar un pequeño lago cascada asi que no perdi tiempo y quite toda la carga que tenia en mis hombros sace una toalla y mi celular de mi mochila me desvestí me metí al agua sin mojar mis manos y agarre mi celular busque entre todas las canciones una que me guste pero lo gre divisar una canción que definitivamente no conocía se llamaba you re not alone kevin y Carla la banda no la conocía asi que la reproduci iba algo asi

Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

Y aunque tu sigues llorando  
Aquí estoy para ayudarte  
Asegurarme de siempre cuidarte

Y sé que es así  
Cada minuto  
Junto a ti  
Cada segundo  
Pase lo que pase  
Entiende bien

CORO  
Que sola no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que sola no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque sola no estás  
Porque sola no estás  
Oh, oh

II  
Cuando sientas que no puedes  
Y que lo has perdido todo  
Si nadie te oye  
Yo estaré escuchando  
Woah oh!

Tienes que creer en mi  
Aunque no me veas estoy ahí  
(Estoy ahí)  
Ayudándote a seguir  
Oh, oh

Sé que es así  
Cada minuto  
Junto a ti  
Cada segundo  
Pasé lo que pase  
Entiende bien  
Oh woah!

CORO  
Que solo no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que solo no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque solo no estás

III  
No importa lo que hoy pueda pasar  
Solo no tengas miedo  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, woah  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Y mientras yo respire  
Prometo hoy  
Cuidar tus sueños

CORO  
Que solo no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca  
Te dejaré!

Que sola no estás  
Que  
Aquí yo siempre estaré  
Porque tú lo sabes  
Que nunca te dejaré  
Que solo no estás  
Sé  
Que siempre te sostendré  
Contigo me quedaré  
Y nunca te dejaré  
Porque sola no estás

Porque solo no estás  
Hey yeah!  
Oh, oh  
Porque sola no estás

Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

Esta canción me recordó a mis amigas y a sango estaba tan embobada en la canción y en mis pensamientos que no sentí una presencia

¿?¿?: humana que haces aquí

Kagome: seshomaru que haces aquí

**Continuara…**

**Chan chan chan chan que hara seshomaru en ese lugar vean en el sig cap esta capitulo es en recompensa del anterior que estaba muy vasio**

**Vicky 140 denada puedes contar conmigo ok thanks**

**Akasuna No Akira**** lo siento si mi cap es muy vasio pero es que tengo una primita que es mi adoracion tiene 4 años y me come el tiempo jugando es que su mama vive cerca y cuando trabaja me la deja cuidando y nada mas tengo oportunidad de escribir de las 11 pm a las 4 am para despertatar a las 11 am y my prima llegua a las 11.30 por eso y gracias por tu reomendacion thanks**


End file.
